narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rasenijiirotama
The Rasenijiirotama (螺旋虹色玉, Lit Meaning: Spiraling Rainbow-colored Sphere) is a spinning sphere of compressed jōjutsu chakra held in the palm of the user’s hand, this jutsu is heavily inspired by the . Overview The original jutsu this technique was heavily based on was first invented by , eventually perfected and expanded on by . While traveling throughout the while on a mission, Ryoga Kyōkuma was seemingly attacked by a small squad of ninja from . During the long drawn out battle between Ryoga and the group of Konoha-nin, one of the ninja in the group was able to perform the Rasengan. Ryoga was extremely impressed by the complexity and simplicity of this level of . After defeating each of them, he decided to create something that could rival and one day surpass the Rasengan in raw strength. He spent over two years formulating an entirely new technique before returning home to Yahanegakure (矢羽根隠れ, Village Hidden within the Arrow Feathers). Over the course of two years of strenuous training, Ryoga came to the conclusion after multiple failed attempts that using the Kaiten Giyagan’s innate ability to draw out an individual’s internal jōjutsu reserves to manifest various shape transformations or hard light constructs would be optimal to ensure the Rasenijiirotama’s destructive power easily surpasses the base Rasengan. Once he returned home, Ryoga presented his newly created jutsu to Bunzoh Kyōkuma, the current head of the clan at the time. He explained to him that this was the jutsu he was working on during the past two years, Bunzoh was so impressed with this technique that he demanded Ryoga to teach him how to use it. Ryoga adamantly protested against this request stating that this jutsu is only made possible due to the Kaiten Giyagan and the clan’s extremely rare healing factor, Fuyo-no-Kami (賦与の神, Lit Meaning: Blessing from the Gods). He went on to explain that without this healing capability that this technique would gravely damage the user due to the unstable jōjutsu, he advised Bunzoh to classify this jutsu as forbidden which means only Sages of Sentiment who have access to Fuyo-no-Kami should be allowed to perform this jutsu. Usage Much like the Rasengan, the Rasenijiirotama doesn’t require hand seals in order to be performed. It also doesn’t require any additional chakra to sustain it, which also means there isn’t any definite time limit for how long it can keep itself maintained. This jutsu will disperse once it touches any surface even if it misses its intended target. For its overall appearance, the Rasenijiirotama resembles a bright multi-colored spiraling ball of dense iridescent psychedelic light. This technique is commonly formed by having the user cupping their hands over each other, as this is happening a small particle of spiraling light the size of a dime is formed in the center of the user’s cupped hands. The speed of the spiraling particle of chakra gradually accelerates as it’s size gradually increases until it’s roughly 18.85 inches in circumference. Once it is fully formed, a transparent outer shell of white chakra about an inch thick forms around it. Two thin streaks of white chakra violently orbit in opposite directions in what appears to be an X formation. As an alternative, a Sage can instead absorb the nearby emotional energy from their surroundings. In this case similar smaller particles cluster together in the center of the user’s cupped hands. Some users have even shown the capability of forming this jutsu with an open hand. Few who’ve witnessed this technique first hand likened it to a miniature planet akin to Saturn. It is important to note that this jutsu’s level of unstable spinning force is much greater than its predecessor, which makes it extremely volatile and fatal in the hands of first time users. A year into his training, Ryoga managed to completely damage his right arm immediately after performing this jutsu. Thanks to the incredible healing power of Fuyo-no-Kami, his arm was able to heal overtime, however, without it he’d surely suffer permanent damage. Which aided in the jutsu being labeled as a forbidden technique. The user’s speed is dramatically increased temporarily as the technique’s trajectory dashes them forward or downward depending on the angle in which the user is attacking. Users are unable to switch directions while in this movement process which could provide an enemy with an opportunity to dodge or counter. Due to the increase in velocity of the attack, upon initial contact with the intended target the grinding force is powerful enough to send a target backwards several feet or deeply into the ground. This insane force is strong enough to punch a massive hole through small to medium sized mountains. If the target manages to somehow survive the initial assault then they would become consumed by the condense raw emotional energy. Sages call this a form of emotional paralysis. The target is placed within a near comatose state as they are forced to deal with repressed emotions, once they’ve accepted whatever it is that they’ve kept hidden then they would be able to move again. Individuals who are apathetic are seemingly immune to this secondary effect. During the Chūnin Exams Chikara Kyōkuma was shown seemingly using this technique, however, it was later revealed by his father this indeed was the original Rasengan he was performing since both jutsus require the same type of training. Due to Chikara’s determination to gain the recognition and respect from his father he tried to perform the Rasenijiirotama without having the Kaiten Giyagan. His willpower was so strong that he was apparently drawing off of the power from the Gateway of Willpower, Love and Compassion which resulted in his base Rasengan slightly changing color to match the respective Gateways. This unorthodox feat of power was never attempted before, his attempt was viewed as incomplete. The added power proved too much for him as it completely burned his left arm upon contact, the added emotional strain was also too much. So much so that he fainted shortly after performing it. Since then, Chikara has used and mastered the Rasengan until he was able to awaken his Kaiten Giyagan.